Clever Interactive
Clever Interactive Ltd. (originally founded as Max Andrew Games Ltd.,' Webious Sitious Games Ltd.', and Max Andrew Games, Inc.) is a British video game publishing and development company founded by Max Andrew. It was owned by the holding company The Clever Team until April 4, 2015, when Clever Interactive, The Clever Team and Clever Films merged their company and operations into one and formed Clever Entertainment. The successor published video games until April 23, 2016, when Clever Games took over publishing duties. History Max Andrew Games (2011) On February 12, 2011, Max Andrew Games was formed as a video game arm for Max Andrew Studios to produce, develop and publish video games on consoles. The first video game they developed was Max Andrew The Video Game which made players take control of Max Andrew and his family on an adventure to different locations to stop the evil cups from taking over the world. The game was released on the Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Portable on June 19, 2011. Next was Rocks Up, a game which involved a rock trying to become a surfer at the beach but has to watch out for the big human boy. It was released on the Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Portable on August 15, 2011 with mixed reception from critics. Later came Max's Escape, a 2D side-scroller that involved Max Andrew trying to escape from being captured by the cups and to save the world. It was released on Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Portable on May 18, 2011. The game would later got a remastered re-release by Clever Entertainment and included new features such as Eleep functionality to unlock costumes in-game. It was released on Game-Fi on April 9, 2015. Then they developed Scary Maze: The Game based on the movie adaptation Scary Maze: The Movie. It was released for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Microsoft Windows on September 22, 2011 and received negative reviews from critics. Webious Sitious Games (2011-2013) After Max Andrew decided to rename Max Andrew Studios to Webious Sitious on September 2, 2011, the gaming division was renamed to Webious Sitious Games. The first game under the name was Webious Sitious Mash-Up, a fighting game which allows players to pick their favourite characters from franchises created by Webious Sitious. It was released on Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Portable on February 24, 2012. The last game under the name was Max Andrew The Video Game: Jump and Duck, ‎a 2D auto-scroller platformer that takes control of Max jumping and ducking through hundreds of stages. For the first time in the company's history it was released on mobile devices via digital distribution services including Apple App Store, Google Play and Amazon Appstore on October ‎25, 2012. A Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita version of the game was later released on July 3, 2013. The WebiousSitious Games brand still exists today as an in name only division of Clever Games. Max Andrew Games, Inc. (2013-2014) Another company rename later after it was changed to Max Andrew Enterprises, Inc. on December 31, 2013, the company renamed itself to Max Andrew Games, Inc. (Not to be confused with the original name back in February 2, 2011.) On March 8, 2014, Max Andrew Enterprises, Inc. announced a new video game console called the Goodoou Video Game System and they would release games for the system including Return to Nuclear Island: The Video Game, Microsoft Sam's Adventure!, Microsoft Sam & Friends RPG, The Thunderbirds101 World and Toadlover's Quest: Cursor Quest. Both the console and the games were released on July 13, 2014. A card reader accessory for the system called Code N’ Play was later released on August 8, 2014. Two games that were compatible included Return to Nuclear Island: The Video Game, The Thunderbirds101 World and Toadlover's Quest: Cursor Quest. On October 4, 2014, the company decided to discontinue the Goodoou Video Game System after failing to compete with Level Infinitum's brand new video game console the Game-Fi. Clever Interactive (2014-2015) After Max Andrew founded the holding company The Clever Team and discontinued sales of Goodoou Video Game System, the company was renamed Clever Interactive and switched from being a console manufacturer back to a third-party developer. Clever Interactive announced games originally from the Goodoou Video Game System coming to the Game-Fi console on October 20, 2014. This included games such as Return to Nuclear: Island The Video Game, Microsoft Sam & Friends RPG and The Thunderbirds101 World, including a new game for the platform called The Anti-Virus Team. Both games were released on October 26, 2014. Two other games previously released including Toadlover's Quest: Cursor Quest and Microsoft Sam's Adventure were each released on November 8, 2014 and January 7, 2015 separately. The company even made consoles and accessories for Game-Fi platform including a laptop hybrid named the Game-Fi Express, the Game-Fi VHS Player, the Game-Fi Mouse and Keyboard, 3D glasses called 3D-Fi and a virtual reality headset named the Virtual-Fi. Two controller accessories called the Game-Fi 2-Joystick had a boxing game bundles with it called 2-Joystick Boxing where players use the two joysticks on the controller like they were in a boxing match, another one was a motion controller called the Game-Fi Magic Controller and was bundled with the game Speedy Balls. On November 9, 2014, Clever Interactive announced a new toys-to-life platform co-developed by The Level Infinitum Group called Eleep. It allows players to plug-in a portal (named The Eleep Device) into the Game-Fi console and place Eleep toys to make it come to life or unlock new content in Eleep compatible games. Many of these games included Microsoft Sam & Friends RPG, The Thunderbirds101 World, Toadlover's Quest: Cursor Quest, The Anti-Virus Team and Brick Breakers. On April 4, 2015, Clever Interactive, The Clever Team and Clever Films decided to merge their companies and operations into one single company resulting in creating Clever Entertainment. That company later formed the development company Clever Game Making and was the main publisher for video games until April 23, 2016, when Clever Games took over publishing duties. Games Max Andrew Games Webious Sitious Games Max Andrew Games, Inc. Clever Interactive Category:Clever